


A Dream Come True

by the_wincest_business



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hurt Tony, Love Confessions, M/M, Nice Gibbs, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wincest_business/pseuds/the_wincest_business
Summary: Here he was in a hospital room, a gunshot wound to the abdomen and his biggest dream just came true.





	A Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sucky title. Its hard to come up with a title and this was the only thing I came up with. May change it later. Probably not because I'm too lazy to but who knows? Maybe I will. Anyway!This is one of my favorite fics that I wrote. I really hope y'all enjoy this!!
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

The first thing Tony was aware of was a beeping sound. The second thing that he was aware of was the hand that was holding his. He took a minute to remember what the hell happened to him and when he finally did, he wished he hadn't. 

He was on an undercover assignment. The team got a tip about some Marines who were selling drugs and after some deeper investigation, found out that it included Navy personnel too. They realized early on that they didn't have enough evidence to arrest any of the people involved, let alone bring them in for questioning. So the plan was to have Tony infiltrate the group as a possible buyer and gather enough evidence to take them down. 

It started out smoothly. Tony was able to gain access to a meeting where they were going to discuss the next shipment of drugs coming in. McGee and Gibbs was in a surveillance van down the street keeping eyes on Tony. The night ended without incident and Tony was able to convince the marines to let him be there when the shipment arrived. 

That's where everything went downhill. 

One of the marines that showed up to the delivery recognized Tony from a prior case and exposed his real identity. Undercover blown, one of the marines took out a gun and before anybody could stop it, shot Tony in the abdomen.

Remembering what happened and realizing that he was most likely in the hospital, the only mystery left was who was holding his hand. 

He cracked his eyes opened and saw the expected hospital room. He immediately looked down at the hand holding his and tensed. He knew that hand. He took a deep breath and looked up and saw the gray hair and blue eyes of his boss. 

Tony was speechless. He knew his boss cared for him but the way Gibbs was looking now and the fact that he was holding Tony's hand was something Tony never expected his boss to do. 

Tony tried to speak but found that his throat was incredibly dry. He mouthed the word water and Gibbs jumped into action to get the cup of water by his bedside. He put the straw to Tony's mouth and Tony drank the water, relishing in the feeling of ice cold water soothing his throat. 

When he was done, he cleared his throat and asked, "What are you doing here Boss?" 

Tony honestly wasn't surprised to see Gibbs give him his signature glare. What did surprise him was the fact that instead of a head slap, he ran his fingers through his hair and said "There's no place I would rather be." 

Tony was completely dumbfounded. He didn't know if he was in some kind of coma and dreaming this or if this was really happening. Only in his wildest dreams had he thought Gibbs would actually hold his hand and admit that he would want to be with Tony. 

Looking at his boss's face, he couldn't see anything but the truth. He looked down at the hand that was still holding his and a lump formed in his throat. "Boss? I don't understand." 

Gibbs took his free hand and lifted Tony's chin so he could look into his eyes. "I thought I lost you. All I heard was a gunshot and when we entered the building you were lying in pool of blood. All I could think was that I won't ever be able to tell you how much you mean to me. How much I love you. You've been out for three days. All I could do is sit here and hope that you'll wake up so I could tell you." 

Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had realized early on that the feelings he felt for his boss was more than lust or hero worship. When he realized that he was in love with his boss, he was close enough to his two year mark that he was seriously considering leaving. However, he couldn't even imagine not having Leroy Jethro Gibbs in his life. He would rather have him as his boss and friend, than not have him at all. So he buried his feelings and went on with his life like nothing was wrong. But now his world is being turned upside down and he could honestly say that he couldn't be happier. 

"Do you mean that Boss?" Tony whispered. "Because I love you too and I really hope this isn't a dream."

Tony watched in wide eyes as Gibbs got up and leaned over him. Gibbs' lips were barely brushing his when Gibbs whispered, "Do I ever say anything I don't mean?" He then proceeded to kiss Tony. The kiss was filled with years of pent up passion and Tony could feel all the love Gibbs was pouring into it. When the kiss went on a little longer, Tony cursed the need to breath. He had to pull back and take a deep breath. When he did, he couldn't help the big smile that broke out on his face. "Definitely not a dream."

Here he was in a hospital room, a gunshot wound to the abdomen and his biggest dream just came true. He looked into the face of the man that he loved so deeply and he couldn't deny that this was probably the best day ever. He couldn't wait to explore this thing between them and make every one of his, and Gibbs, fantasies come true. 

"Hey Boss? You think they'll let me out soon?" 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!!


End file.
